villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anti-Monitor (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Anti-Monitor from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Anti-Monitor. |hobby = Causing mass destruction. Destroying universes. Killing civilians. |goals = Defeat his benevolent mirror counterpart, the Monitor (succeeded). Destroy every universe, planet, and life in the entire multiverse (succeeded). Let the Antimatter Universe be the only universe in existence (partially succeeded). Destroy the Paragons (ongoing). |crimes = Abuse of power Mass destruction Mass murder Mass omnicide Terrorism Vandalism Mass mundicide Possession Psychological abuse Fratricide |type of villain = Cataclysmic Deity}} Mobius, better known as the Anti-Monitor, is the overarching antagonist of the Pre-Crisis Arcs in Arrow Season 8, The Flash Season 6, and Supergirl Season 5, the main antagonist of the 2019-2020 Arrowverse crossover, Crisis on Infinite Earths, and is one of the main antagonists of the Arrowverse. The Anti-Monitor is a cosmic being of supreme power and malevolence that desires the annihilation of the multiverse and all life in it by any means necessary. He is opposed by his benevolent mirror counterpart, the Monitor. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed the Monitor in the same franchise. While possessing Lyla Michaels/Harbinger, he is portrayed by . Biography Early Existence During the multiverse’s creation, Mobius was created by his benevolent counterpart, the Monitor, to which, he began to terrorize the multiverse as the Anti-Monitor. At some point in time, he became the master of the Shadow Demons, using them as his footsoldiers in his army. When the threat of the Anti-Monitor became apparent, the Anti-Monitor was confined to a chamber in where he built an antimatter cannon to execute his scheme. When Barry Allen of Earth 90 charged towards the Monitor and was repelled, he found himself within the reach of the Anti-Monitor, who whisked him into his prison and forced him to run on a treadmill to power the weapon. During a test run of the antimatter cannon, the Anti-Monitor used it to destroy Earth 2. Crisis of 2019 The Anti-Monitor was also unintentionally freed by Harrison Nash Wells, later known as Pariah, thinking he was the Monitor. After he was freed, he unleashed a wave of antimatter all across the multiverse that destroyed Earth-89, Earth-9, Earth-X, and Earth-66. After an antimatter signature was detected on Earth 38, the heroes were gathered there to stop him, so the Anti-Monitor sent the Shadow Demons to stop them from interfering. Even though the heroes failed to stop the Anti-Monitor and the Shadow Demons from destroying Earth 38, they managed to save half of all life on their Earth, but at a cost, Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow, was killed in the process, only to be revived later. Sometime later, the Anti-Monitor communicated with Lyla Michaels, also known as Harbinger, through unknown means and, despite her pleas to stop, he forcibly summoned her to his lair. Once she arrived, the Anti-Monitor introduced himself, while revealing that the worlds were falling under his power and every death allowed for him to steal more power from his counterpart, and the Anti-Monitor demanded Harbinger's cooperation and proclaimed that there was work to be done. After all the Earths in the multiverse were destroyed except Earth 1, the Anti-Monitor possessed Harbinger and teleported to the Waverider and tried to fool the multiverse's heroes. However, the heroes were clever enough to see through his guise and futilely tried to kill him. He overpowered the heroes, murdered the Monitor, and had his Antimatter wave destroy Earth 1 while the multiverse's survivors helplessly watched. As the wave was heading towards the ship, Pariah teleported the Paragons to a place where the Anti-Monitor could never find them, which angers him. Before they died, the heroes with their last breath warned him that this isn't over and the heroes that Pariah saved will "fight to their last breath" just before the Antimatter wave destroyed them, completing his victory. Personality The Anti-Monitor is an extremely nearly unpredictable, cruel, evil, homicidal, and mostly manipulative individual presumably from the most diabolical kind that can ever be in the Multiverse. Over the years of his existence, he was proven to be famously known for his incredible, unimaginable evil, wanting to destroy the entire Multiverse killing off an infinite amount of innocent lives without any kinds of guilt or remorse, implying how much far ruthless he truly is, and would not hesitate to kill or destroy every single life form which stands in his path. The Anti-Monitor is extremely intelligent, sophisticated and manipulative individual, knowing how to utilize these psychological aspects to manipulate or even break those which survived the cataclysmic destructions he had done, and often he is shown to be completely arrogant due to his immensely powerful godly position, deeming himself nearly a god, even more than his counterpart the Monitor. His manipulative side is proven to be shown when he is convincing Harrison Nash Wells into freeing him from his chamber, an action the Anti-Monitor knows that his counterpart Monitor would regret on imprisoning him in the chamber. Additionally; the Anti-Monitor is completely in denial that the entire Multiverse should exist, stating that only the Anti-Matter Universe should be existing, thus, driving him to use his powers to be able to erase the Multiverse. List of Victims Trivia *This portrayal of the character is the first live-action appearance of Anti-Monitor. *His physical appearance is extremely similar to that of Marvel's villain Apocalypse, which fans have noticed. *He is considered by far to be the greatest villain in the entire Arrowverse itself and the cruelest, cold or evil. *He is also the only villain in the Arrowverse with the highest body count. *His Endgame was foreshadowed by Zoom's scheme to destroy the Multiverse. But unlike Zoom, he succeeded. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Batwoman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Enigmatic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Force of Nature Category:Energy Beings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Successful Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vandals Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Death Gods Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Harbingers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Karma Houdini Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains